


Ode to a Victoria Sponge

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has written a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Victoria Sponge

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Mycroft/Cake: Only you understand me

When I look for sunshine, your yellowness cheers me  
When the day is sour, your icing sweetens it for me  
When I feel like shedding blood,  
Your raspberry jam reminds me there is a better way  
Others expect favours in return for my demands  
You seek nothing more than to satisfy me


End file.
